Twisting Fate Chapter 2
by GoddessBloodVengence22
Summary: Shes on the road after a hunt and finds herself in Elizabeth city, NC fo her next assignment, involving a child-murdering demon. She didnt expect to meet Winchester Brothers, sam and Dean
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Roxanne felt a cough building in her chest. She rummaged through her glove compartment until she found her white handkerchief and pressed it to her mouth right before she broke into a fit of heavy coughs that violently shook her shoulders from the force. They came out gross and wet into the clothe in her hand. After a long moment of coughing and hacking, Roxanne removed the handkerchief from her mouth. When she did, the white fabric was stained with blood. Sighing deeply, she folded it so that the stain was hidden on the inside and placed it in her lap. If she were human, she would have been alarmed. Instead, she stared at it with vague curiosity. You would think vampires didn't get sick. Well, seventy years ago, it was true. At least in America. In 1939, the year Roxanne was born, World War II was declared. While Germany and The USA were battling over World Power, London was facing a whole new problem. A deadly epidemic had blasted through the vampire community. It wasn't until further studies that discovered that humans may contract this disease without any harmful affects. But if it were passed on to the vampire, it would cause deteriorating affects on the feeder's body. That was how Roxanne had received it. When she was eighteen, an unknown man in an alley turned her while she visited Westminster with her family for vacation. She went to feed one night on a drunken woman that was stumbling out of the bar. Seeing her as an easy meal, Roxanne fed, not knowing the woman had developed the disease, later named Manes Syndrome after a scientist that discovered the condition, its symptoms and the treatment. The symptoms include vertigo, headaches, unexplained bleeding, extreme hunger, temporary blurred vision, weakness and occasional eye pigmentation changes. Thanks to the medication, the condition could be maintained and controlled. But it doesn't cure all the side affects. Roxanne still had the bleeding, occasional weakness, blindness and color changes of the eyes. She also had to feed regularly to replace the blood she lost.

There was no telling how long she drove, but once she reached Elizabeth City, it was noon. Roxanne pulled into the parking lot of a shabby motel and shuffled through her duffle bag for some clothes to wear. She decided on her favorite gray t-shirt with her hometown and flag branded on the front, a pair of dark denim, low rise jeans and high heel, black stiletto boots. After gathering her bags she made her way across the lot and pushed through the motel entrance. A bell chimed over the threshold at her arrival and almost immediately, a beautiful raven haired woman came rushing out of a back room behind the check out counter. "Hi, how may I help you?" She asked, smiling brightly. Roxanne returned her grin warmly. "Hi, I'd like to check in please?" "Alright, that's fifty dollars a night, how long would you be staying?" Roxanne bit her lip, thinking. How long would she be staying? It all depended on how long it took her to solve what ever was going on here. "Um...twelve days." She said after a moment. It usually didn't take her any longer than a week to wrap up a case, but it would definitely nice to have a few personal days to herself. The woman typed on the computer for a second before speaking again. "That'll be six hundred dollars. How will you be paying?" Roxanne withdrew six hundred dollar bills and handed them off to the woman in exchange for a swipe card. "Room one-fifteen. Second floor." "Thank you very much." Roxanne gathered her bags and was ready to walk away before stopping. "Can I have one of those newspapers?" She asked, pointing to a stack of papers behind the desk. The girl turned to look at them. "Those are actually from last week. The new ones will be in tomorrow morning." "I'd still like one of those please." She insisted, not unkindly. With a smile, the woman handed her a newspaper and Roxanne headed to her room. She was three doors away when a door flung open to her left. Without even pausing to think, her hand dove into her bag and drew a short dagger before throwing it through the door...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxanne felt a cough building in her chest. She rummaged through her glove compartment until she found her white handkerchief and pressed it to her mouth right before she broke into a fit of heavy coughs that violently shook her shoulders from the force. They came out gross and wet into the clothe in her hand. After a long moment of coughing and hacking, Roxanne removed the handkerchief from her mouth. When she did, the white fabric was stained with blood. Sighing deeply, she folded it so that the stain was hidden on the inside and placed it in her lap. If she were human, she would have been alarmed. Instead, she stared at it with vague curiosity. You would think vampires didn't get sick. Well, seventy years ago, it was true. At least in America. In 1939, the year Roxanne was born, World War II was declared. While Germany and The USA were battling over World Power, London was facing a whole new problem. A deadly epidemic had blasted through the vampire community. It wasn't until further studies that discovered that humans may contract this disease without any harmful affects. But if it were passed on to the vampire, it would cause deteriorating affects on the feeder's body. That was how Roxanne had received it. When she was eighteen, an unknown man in an alley turned her while she visited Westminster with her family for vacation. She went to feed one night on a drunken woman that was stumbling out of the bar. Seeing her as an easy meal, Roxanne fed, not knowing the woman had developed the disease, later named Manes Syndrome after a scientist that discovered the condition, its symptoms and the treatment. The symptoms include vertigo, headaches, unexplained bleeding, extreme hunger, temporary blurred vision, weakness and occasional eye pigmentation changes. Thanks to the medication, the condition could be maintained and controlled. But it doesn't cure all the side affects. Roxanne still had the bleeding, occasional weakness, blindness and color changes of the eyes. She also had to feed regularly to replace the blood she lost.

There was no telling how long she drove, but once she reached Elizabeth City, it was noon. Roxanne pulled into the parking lot of a shabby motel and shuffled through her duffle bag for some clothes to wear. She decided on her favorite gray t-shirt with her hometown and flag branded on the front, a pair of dark denim, low rise jeans and high heel, black stiletto boots. After gathering her bags she made her way across the lot and pushed through the motel entrance. A bell chimed over the threshold at her arrival and almost immediately, a beautiful raven haired woman came rushing out of a back room behind the check out counter. "Hi, how may I help you?" She asked, smiling brightly. Roxanne returned her grin warmly. "Hi, I'd like to check in please?" "Alright, that's fifty dollars a night, how long would you be staying?" Roxanne bit her lip, thinking. How long would she be staying? It all depended on how long it took her to solve what ever was going on here. "Um...twelve days." She said after a moment. It usually didn't take her any longer than a week to wrap up a case, but it would definitely nice to have a few personal days to herself. The woman typed on the computer for a second before speaking again. "That'll be six hundred dollars. How will you be paying?" Roxanne withdrew six hundred dollar bills and handed them off to the woman in exchange for a swipe card. "Room one-fifteen. Second floor." "Thank you very much." Roxanne gathered her bags and was ready to walk away before stopping. "Can I have one of those newspapers?" She asked, pointing to a stack of papers behind the desk. The girl turned to look at them. "Those are actually from last week. The new ones will be in tomorrow morning." "I'd still like one of those please." She insisted, not unkindly. With a smile, the woman handed her a newspaper and Roxanne headed to her room. She was three doors away when a door flung open to her left. Without even pausing to think, her hand dove into her bag and drew a short dagger before throwing it through the door...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were two yells and a pinging sound as it hit the wall at the other side of the room. Roxanne looked and sighed in relief. Two men were standing in the doorway, looks of plain shock freezing their faces. Thankfully neither of them were demons. "What the hell, lady?" One of them barked, a deep, country twang branding his voice, his hand clutched over his heart. He was 5'11 and slightly better than average build. His hair was sandy blonde and his eyes were green. But they weren't the bright, vivid green that she was used to seeing in demons. Just normal, pretty pale green. His friend was taller, somewhere close to 6'2 with deep brown hair that fell to the nape of his neck in soft, slight curls and soft blue eyes. He was more muscular than the other. "Dean." The taller of the two said, glancing at the other. While the one called Dean's country-twanged voice was rough, his was softer. Kinder. "Opps." Roxanne thought, a gentle blush highlighting her pale cheeks as she turned into her room and closed the door. The room was plain. Two queen sized beds, an armoire, a crappy looking television that probably only received four channels with crappy reception and a set of thick, tacky looking curtains hanging over the window that blocked out the sun. "Thank God. At least I don't have to wear this ring all day." Roxanne removed her ring and placed it on the silver chain that dangled in front of her throat before dropping her bags on the floor and collapsed on one of the beds. Good thing the beds were comfortable. She felt bad about almost giving those two guys heart attacks. But wow they were hot! Young. Built. Masculine. Instantly, she mentally slapped herself and took the paper that was tucked under her arm and flipped through the pages. She found her first assignment almost right away. The headline struck her like a slap in the face. "Children Death Toll Rising", Roxanne scanned the article and with every word, she felt her chest constrict as though someone was gripping it. According to investigators and forensics, a total of twelve children, ranging from six to thirteen years of age, were found, blood drained completely and skinned to the bone in their beds. All of them were also living around White Lake. The first possible culprit that came to mind was her own kind and disgrace instantly began to gnaw at her insides. She could not believe her very kind could be so cruel. To children! But then, she stopped when something came to mind. Something that had escaped her concentration the first time. Wait...victims skinned to the bone? Vampires don't do that! Well...the typical sane ones at least. Roxanne bit back her exhale of relief. With the possibility of these murders being her own people's fault lessened, she was back to where she started with no inkling of a lead. But something about this did seem familiar. Blood drained like a vampire and skinned like a Deshie demon. Then it seems like the only connection between these kids besides their deaths alone was the fact that they all currently lived around the lake. Then it clicked. As though she had been electrocuted, Roxanne jolted up from the bed and snatched up her weapon's bag and pawed through it until she pulled out her little black leather journal where she has been recording the demons she had hunted down over the years. With her tongue between her teeth and her quick mind reeling, Roxanne thumbed through the pages, gently worn from age, but otherwise in perfect condition. It wasn't long until she found what she was searching for. Monarche Demon was scribbled at the top-most line of the page and a short description was scrawled underneath it. Found in virtually any climate, known as a brand of messenger to higher demons and warlocks. And are also known for consuming the flesh of children and using the blood as a way of reviving the dead to do their bidding. Monarch demons are immune to fire and any means of regular human weapons. Can only be killed by decapitation and a silver dagger soaked in a young pigs fresh blood. "Excellent." She hissed through her teeth proudly. Now all she had to do was find this demon. But that wouldn't be too difficult to find. They tended to hunt at night in areas close to bodies of water. It will rise from White Lake again. She knew it would. And luckily, she had passed through this area enough to know where that was. But until then, God she needed a shower! Roxanne removed her clothes as she crossed the room into the bathroom. Just like the bedroom, the bathroom was just as ordinary. It was small and dingy, but it had the essentials. The tub, toilet and sink. And at least it was clean. As briskly as she could, she blasted the hot water and climbed in. She sighed as the water pelted her skin, washing away the dirt, blood and sweat from her body and hair. She watched it flow down the drain. A long breath whispered from her lips as her tense muscles relaxed and steam caressed her bruised and battered body in a soft embrace. Roxanne snatched up the shampoo bottle and shook it into her hair, which was still a matted mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time Roxanne had the will to pull herself out of the bathroom, the sun had sank well below the horizon. "Well...time to work." She clawed through her backpack and pulled on her hunting gear and strapped her weapons to her body. It wasn't until she came to her freshly acquired daggers that she paused. Dying to try them out, she twirled them skillfully for a moment before tucking them away then went over to her disguise kit. Roxanne tied her hair into a bun and fitted a black wig over her head and pair dark sunglasses over her eyes before leaving the motel and driving off.

When she arrived at White lake, her eyes widened. There was a small community of houses that enclosed around the lake, which glittered and sparkled magnificently under the star-splattered sky. The soothing scent of salt water brushed her skin. It was almost impossible for Roxanne to believe that this quiet place could be capable of housing such a dark and terrible crime. It was all nuzzled in a valley between hills. Sighing deeply, she made her way effortlessly down the steep hills into the valley and walked stealthily through the cobbled roads. Her heavy boots clapped eerily loud through the silent and deserted air. Every house Roxanne passed was just as quiet as the path she walked. Almost every other house had yellow police tape stretched across the lawns. "These must have been the houses of those kids that were killed." Roxanne thought aloud. What became of their parents?" Did they take off and leave when the memories of their dead child became far too unbearable to stay there any longer? She was within three yards away from the water when movement caught her eye at the edge of her vision. Her eyes zoomed in then froze. The Monarch Demon was exactly how she remembered; scaly, black with an ugly cluster of beady eyes. It stood seven feet tall. Roxanne could smell its stench from where she stood. Blood, sweat and decaying flesh. Lowering herself into a cat-like crouch, she clutched her sword as she crouched forward, keeping to the shadows. The closer she got, the stronger the smell grew and the faster the bile began to bubble in her throat. She could see the demon more clearly. From the gapping rip that was its mouth where sharp, jagged fangs were gnashed and dripping green acid. Its black, forked tongue was tasting the air. And that's how it sensed her. It turned its head in her direction and released a low hiss. Roxanne swore under her breath. Now or never. She threw herself from her crouch and into a full body tackle. It gave a sharp howl of pain that mingled with hers when it sank its fangs into her shoulder, tearing through the muscle. But it wasn't the initial bite that made her wail. The venom that seeped from its mouth made the wound burns as if it was on fire. She raised her sword so she could do away with her target. "Hey!" Her head swerved around at the voice that had called out. She could have placed the Country accent anywhere though she had heard it only briefly. It was the humans she had saw at the motel. "What the hell are you-?" Roxanne's scold was cut off when a slashing feeling raked from her right shoulder, down her chest and across her left shoulder. There was spray of blood and she was on the ground. She didn't feel the tearing. Just a burning feeling as though someone was poking the wound with multiple cigarettes. "Damn it!" Dean shouted. Strangely, Roxanne couldn't see anything. There was only darkness. Maybe she had passed out. But she heard the sound of two gunshots blasting through the air. Then nothing...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright?" Roxanne stirred slightly as she tried to open her eyes. But they felt as though her eyelids were glued shut. Slowly, but surely, her other senses were beginning to return. Under her, she could feel the fluffiness of a mattress. She could detect the familiar scent of the musty, mildew aroma of the motel. Her sight was the last to return. But when she opened her eyes, she saw the two boys leaning over her. Roxanne went to sit up, but she gasped a loud when her chest throbbed painfully. There was also some sort of annoying buzzing in her ears. The first words that came through her lips were, "Where is it? Where did it go?" Her eyes darted at a surprisingly rapid rate as though she expected to see the demon hiding in the corner of the room. Dean looked at the other. "It got away. Sam get her some water." The one called Sam reached over to the bedside table and handed her a cup of water. But Roxanne angrily shoved it away, water sloshing from the glass. Anger was pulsing through her veins and it made her tremble with it. "Goddamn it! You two just had to butt in!" She tried to yell but it came out as a pissed off whisper, which was just as good. Roxanne could feel the itchy hair from the wig at the back of her neck and she snatched it roughly from her head and her sunglasses from her eyes so she could glare at them properly. She took savage pleasure in watching Sam and Dean shudder under the intensity of her glare. But on top of that fear, a look of dawning recognition crossed Sam's face as his eyes flickered to the knife that was still stuck in the wall. Roxanne followed his gaze, a tight-lipped smile playing on her lips. "Yeah. That was me. And I'd like my knife back if you don't mind." Roxanne said snidely. "Look, Lady! You could show just a little bit of gratitude for saving your ass!" Dean bellowed angrily. For a moment, Roxanne sputtered, lost for words. But once she started talking, the words came out with a ferocity that the air around her seemed to pulse with it when just a moment ago, she couldn't even manage it. "Are you blind or just plain stupid? I had it covered! I would have wasted that son of a bitch if you two didn't come blundering over with your fucking shotgun!" She spat, shifting her tri-colored eyes to the firearm in Dean's hand. "Yeah, because that wound clearly said you had that thing eating out of the palm of your hand." Dean grumbled. Her jaw clenched. "I didn't need you two half-wit as swipes to save my life!" "Look lady..." Roxanne cut across him sharply. "Call me lady one more time dude." Quicker than she expected her battered body to respond, she snatched a knife from her thigh and directed it toward him with a threatening grimace on her lips. Dean's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Give me a reason. You cost me my demon and I am not in the best of moods right now." Dean cocked his gun and pointed it down at her chest. Roxanne merely looked at him as she unbuttoned her tattered jacket to expose her slashed chest. "Go ahead and shoot me motherfucker." She taunted him. "No one's shooting anyone!" Sam yelled between the two of them. She looked at him and he immediately looked back. Really looked at her. "She's a demon." There was no telling if he had said that for Dean's benefit, or what he felt toward it. But whatever reason, Roxanne was immediately affronted. There was no way she was going to allow them to call her something as vile as a demon. "I'm not a demon you ignorant, ass backwards-" "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking head right off." Dean growled, glaring at her. Roxanne sighed deeply. "You shouldn't try to shoot my head off because first you would be dead before you can even put any pressure on the trigger. Second because it won't do a damn thing except give me a concussion and a headache. And Third because believe it or not, we're on the same side." "I seriously doubt that." Dean scoffed, his voice deep with resentment. "Dean, for once, can you not act like a dick?" Sam asked wryly. Dean shrugged his broad shoulders. "I could, but I wouldn't have be as charming, so why bother?" He asked, smirking. Sam rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything in response. "In any case, whether you want to admit it or not, you two need me. I know things about this demon that you don't." "Like what?" Dean's voice sounded doubtful. Gingerly, Roxanne pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard, grimacing as the movement tugged at her wounds. She started to feel lightheaded and tired and she knew the demon's poison was coursing faster throughout her body. She warily dragged her fingers through her hair. "I've been slaying demons since before you two were born." She gave a short bark of a laugh that made her chest hurt. But she continued. "Actually, I'm willing to bet I've been hunting since before your granddaddy was born, too. And I've faced this thing before, so I could help." Roxanne blinked rapidly as gray blotches began to dot her vision. The blindness was starting. Thankfully, se had anti-venom available, but it was in her bag in the corner of her motel room. "What's the catch?" Dean questioned roughly. She had an answer ready. "I need someone to go to my room and get my first aid kit. The Monarch poison is spreading and if I don get the antidote soon, I'm as good as dead." She said, her eyes flickering between Dean and Sam. "Aren't you already...?" "Shut up, Dean." Sam barked before he could even finish, and then looked at Roxanne. "I'll go." "Sammy, are you crazy? She could be lying to us and your playing right into her pretty little manicured hands." Dean growled to Sam lowly. "Hey. Yeah, I'm still here ya know? And thanks for mentioning my hands." She smiled brightly and wiggled her fingers. Dean glowered at her. "Dean right now, we don't have a choice. She could help us find this thing." Without even waiting for him to answer, he turned his attention to Roxanne. "Room one fifteen?" Sam asked. She nodded as she reached into her pocket for her room key. But it was not an easy feat. Her hands were shaking violently and she couldn't maintain control. Her eyesight was beginning to fail as well. Roxanne finally got her hand around her key and held it out blindly. "Are you okay?" "No, I'm not. The poison is spreading and I can't see. Not to mention I'm losing control of my nervous system. But hurry up. Once the paralysis kicks in, I'm a goner." Roxanne left out the detail that a tingling sensation was beginning to creep from the tips of her toes to her ankles. Sam took the card and rushed from the room.


End file.
